To catch a thief
by Andette Marie
Summary: A Victorian period retelling of chapter 1: Serena and Darien are thrown together in an adventurous search for London's most dangerous jewelry thief.
1. All things have their morning

This is a short story following chapter 1 in the manga, in which Serena and Darien live in London at the end of the 19th century.

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief".

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - All things have their morning

For as long as she could trace back in time, Serena Tsukino had felt like somewhat of a bumpkin. She was not particularly bothered by it, though her lack of skill in playing the pianoforte, painting or embroidering had caused her mother the occasional grief. After all, such accomplishments were essential to a young woman on the marriage market. Serena was not even frustrated by her less than faint grasp on history and geography. And the less said about her mathematical abilities, the better. She was a woman possessed of a candid disposition and had long accepted that her cheerfulness was her most redeeming quality.

Little could she guess that the day her life would turn onto an unexpected path would start in the ordinary fashion – with her awaking late. Her small bedside alarm clock had pointlessly sung at the appointed hour. What Serena lacked in skills and grace, she could compensate in sheer stubbornness. She most stubbornly disliked rising early and that was a flaw that not even the North London Collegiate School could hope to cure. As a student in the ever more celebrated independent day school for girls, her responsibilities were numerous and, to her, onerous.

Her anguished scream was heard all the way to the breakfast room. Some might have doubted that it came from such a small person, but the household had become quite accustomed to it.

'I am late! Oh, mother, why did you not wake me?' That too was a common complaint in the early morning. Irene Tsukino shrugged and continued perusing the Gazette. It seemed like the newspaper, along with the general public, had become increasingly interested in the identity of the mysterious Venus. Her peers saw her as a goddess, the mastermind behind catching the town's thieves, and none were more grateful than the ladies who had had their jewels returned to them. After all, it was so tedious to part with one's diamonds if it meant having to buy new ones and endure fittings for an adequate new wardrobe. To Irene, this woman was nothing more than a vigilante.

'I am leaving, mother!' The loud voice gave Irene a start this time. Perhaps it was time she started attending to the various household matters.

Serena had once learned that young women must never run and as such had perfected the art of the elegant glide. Indeed, there was a certain presence to a person who could go as fast as a trot and not actually run. Such a talent required enormous concentration when wearing a dress and sometimes led to unfortunate accidents, such as tripping on one's own feet or even worse, innocent passersby.

'Oh, dear, why does morning always have to come so soon? I wish I could have slept more! I do not want to go to scho ̴' The sound of Serena's fall startled some of the shop owners on the street, though none were so willing to help as to leave their patrons. The image even gave some of them a few good laughs.

'Well, that was more painful than usual. I must have stepped on something.' It appeared that a lovely cat had become the casualty of her haste. 'I do beg your pardon! I hope I did not hurt you', Serena murmured as she picked up the small creature. 'I must say, I like the looks of you.' Her quiet compliment was rewarded with a pathetic little meow. 'Well, now, it seems as though you have recovered.' Serena stopped her musings and stared fascinated at the cat. The creature sported a very shiny black fur, with a small golden tuff on its forehead shaped as a quarter moon, giving it an unnervingly exotic appearance. Only as a lady hurried past did Serena remember her current plight.

'Oh, God, I do not have time for this now! I will be scolded!' Her shriek and elegant glide only left a perplexed feline behind.

* * *

Authors's note (Wiki inspired):

*North London Collegiate School, opened in 1850, is generally recognized as UK's first school for girls.

*Small alarm clocks became popular in the late 1870's; Seth Thomas Clock Company was granted a patent in 1876 for a small bedside alarm clock.

*_The London Gazette _claims to be the oldest surviving English newspaper.


	2. A hungry stomach cannot hear

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or"To catch a thief".

Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 2 – A hungry stomach cannot hear

The morning bell rang just as Serena arrived at the school gate. She desperately wished she had some kind of excuse for justifying her tardiness, be it a fire in the kitchen, a flood in her private chambers or a plague of locusts in the back garden. Not that Serena would have been expected to do something if any such disaster occurred, but one never knew how the shock of it would affect her delicate nerves. If she milked her sorrows just right, she could be excused from lessons for as long as a week.

None of it mattered, of course, as Serena passed the great entrance. The hall was pleasantly quiet, though just moments before it had been filled with young women exchanging the latest on-dits and fashion plates, their bright morning dresses and ribbons in blunt contrast with the bleached walls. The classroom door loomed at the end of the East wing and Serena tried to remember how the morning sun lit her small corner desk. It was her little escape, for she knew that her transgression would be punished.

'Miss Tsukino, you are late again!' The teacher's voice was more resigned than upset, which greatly confused Serena. Miss Haruna always spoke in a quiet tone rumored to make even the loftier peers quake and it never failed to send shivers down Serena's spine and freeze her limbs.

'As I will not have you disturb our lesson, you may wait in the hall until we are done. Besides, some self-reflection is in order in your case, Miss Tsukino.' Her expression broke no refusal, but Serena was more relieved than upset. This was by far the lightest punishment she had ever received and therefore decided not to question whichever benevolent god had made it possible. Thoughts such as "How dare she make me stand out in the hall?" did not even cross her mind. Excusing herself with the curtsey she had been denied upon entering inside the classroom, Serena softly closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Her pocket watch ticked delicately and the almost frantic movement of the seconds hand made Serena uncomfortably aware of the sensation starting in the pit of her stomach. Hunger was a feeling she simply could not abide and it had always been a trying experience to follow proper etiquette where meals were concerned. In fact, she was quite sure she had disregarded the rules more times than anyone could count. One more could not possibly matter. Serena pulled out the large cheese sandwich from her pouch, an item that Cook had been specifically instructed to make and that she never failed to grab on her way out to school, tardiness being in no way a hindrance.

'Miss Tsukino, what do you think you are doing? It is because of such mischief that you receive terrible test scores. It perplexes me how you manage so well in the end of the day appraisal, but completely fail the semester ones.' Serena had not heard the classroom door open. The teacher's frown had been growing darker with each word and as always when she was truly upset, her enunciation had become slower and more precise, until her accent was clipped and cutting.

'You may come in now and take your paper. I will deal with you accordingly tomorrow, do not dare be late!' The last sentenced was both a warning and a promise. Serena knew that her fate had been decided and it was not to be a kind one. All she could do was take her seat and not get lost in her fantasies when the lesson continued.

* * *

Author's note:

*The common way of testing students in the 19th century was to evaluate their knowledge at the end of the day; corporal punishments were considered normal, both for boys and girls.

*A fashion plate was an illustration demonstrating the highlights of fashionable styles of clothing and was extremely popular in the 19th and 20th century.

*In the Victorian era, pocket watches were ubiquitous and worn by women as well.

*The sandwich became popular in the 18th century and is attributed to John Montagu, the 4th Earl of Sandwich.


	3. Their colours speak

Happy reading and don't be shy about reviewing;)

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief".

* * *

Chapter 3 – Their colours speak

As the school day came to an end, an orderly row of young women departed from the North London Collegiate School. They kept their tones hushed and their expressions serene, while their conversations were breaming with excitement.

'Serena, how did you do on your test?' She had dreaded hearing that question during the entire day and even more so when she knew miss Melvina Taylor would be the one to ask. There was something about a good student who liked to flaunt her achievements that quite incensed Serena. Melvina was a decent sort of character most of the times, but this was not to be one of them.

'I actually did not study for this test at all, I was busy playing with my siblings. But this test was a game as well, simple indeed!' Serena thought unkindly, and not for the first time, that her smug smile gave her an owlish appearance. She decided to disregard the unseemly boast and address the original question.

'I did somewhat better than last semester, though it seems I still managed to fail. Oh, Molly, how did you do?'

Miss Molly Baker was walking alongside them and had been paying close attention to the exchange. Serena had always thought the girl pretty and smart, with the most perfect manners anyone could wish for. She was grateful for the friendship extended to her since the beginning.

'I did just fine, thank you. I must say, Serena, I just cannot believe you. How could you start on your lunch so early in the day? That was certainly uncivilized of you!' Her chiding words were belied by the mirth in her Scottish brogue. 'And you, Melvina, are quite vexing, treating this like a game! Why do you have to be so clever and outrank me yet again? You are such a jewel!' This last was said in a whining tone that drew giggles all around.

'Speaking of jewels, I heard that another jewellery store was robbed just nearby. There have been a lot of such thefts lately,' Molly elatedly added. She had a peculiar fascination for ghastly gothic novels and deprived much pleasure from lurid tales.

'It seems that Venus has been catching the criminals behind them.' Melvina found mysteries equally alluring and was an avid collector of material from the Gazette.

'Who is that?' Serena's innocent question stopped the members of the walking party. As she had a tendency of living in her own world and overlooking the happenings of daily life, no one was actually amazed at her ignorance.

'She is very well-known. She is a beautiful goddess of love and justice. Furthermore, all the newspapers rave about her and she is regarded with admiration in the city. Everyone knows about her! Rumour has it that she is actually an agent with special privileges within the Police,' Melvina recited with great solemnity.

'Well, I quite understand wanting to rob a jewellery store. Being surrounded by all the beautiful sparkling gems makes me long for a diamond ring,' was what Molly needed to add. One would never normally imagine she had a materialistic streak running straight through her heart.

'Is it not your family business that is competing with Garrad on the sale of diamonds?' Serena was not especially partial to the stones, preferring the brightness of rubies to their glitter.

'Indeed, since papa has started extended his importing business to Africa, the store has been doing quite well. I am going to inspect the new arrivals today, would you like to join me?' Molly was not adverse to a bit of boasting and bragging herself.

'We would be most pleased to do so,' was the grateful reply.

The shop in Mayfair was strategically placed between a renowned modiste and a hat maker with the distinct purpose of catching the eye of the ladies passing between the two stores. After all, the perfect toilette would not be complete without the final touch, a sparkling jewel. The impeccable windows only gave a glimpse of the understated and elegant interior, but Serena felt as though she was falling through the rabbit hole. The people looking at the jewellery cases resembled odd anthropomorphic creatures and their frenzied inspection of the colourful gems was nearly contagious.

'Mama has been working hard at attracting new patrons. I am delighted to find she has succeeded beyond expectation.' Though Molly tried to sound convincing, her voice lacked strength. Something was definitely not right, however Serena did not have the time to inquire when her friend's mother approached them with a patently fake smile on her face.

'Darling, I am so happy you came. Show your friend our store and ensure she receives an appropriate discount should she decide to purchase anything.' Her eyes gleamed with an unholy light and made Serena break contact and fuss with her gloves.

'Actually, if you will excuse me, I am expected at home. I will return some other day to admire the jewellery. Molly, I would be happy to call on you tomorrow.' Her rushed speech left no space for protests and she managed to escape before her companions could get a word in.

The noise of the street assailed Serena as she exited the crowded room and her senses were overflowing. Oddly enough, the murky sky and the unmistakable smell of the city comforted her. She could not explain to herself why she had felt such a strong urge to leave the place, she only knew that her irritation had been steadily growing until her nerves were scrapped raw.

Maybe it had been the shock of the day or maybe it had been the thought that papa would never concede to reward her with one of those jewels when she had been so undeserving. Whatever the reason, Serena pulled the letter she had received from miss Haruna in the morning from her reticule. She knew the teacher's poisonous words would cause a renewed argument regarding the suitability of her attending school. In a fit of unusual temper, she balled the paper in her fist and threw it over her shoulder, only to hear an unexpected noise.

* * *

Author's note:

*Merry Shelly's "Frankenstein" and Bram Stoker's "Dracula" are some of the gothic novels that met with great success in the era.

*Garrad proclaims to be the oldest jewelry store in the world.

*The diamond rush that began in South Africa in the second half of the 19th century flooded the market with gems.

*"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll was published in 1865.


	4. It is only at the first encounter

We have finally arrived at one of my favourite parts in the manga. Please enjoy ;)

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief"

* * *

Chapter 4 – It is only at the first encounter

For as long as he could trace back in time, Darien Shields had been searching for his past. He had not simply misplaced it in his old coat pocket or the confused dimness of youthful revelries, nor had he forgotten some mortifying childhood happening that his nurse held over his head. Darien had no recollections of either himself before his sixth birthday or of the parents that had died on that day. His life had begun the moment he awakened and stared at a light green ceiling in a vaguely familiar room, his body battered and his forehead throbbing. He did not understand how he knew it, but Darien was certain that he would regain his lost memories once he would find a precious jewel called the Silver Crystal.

With the passing of the years, Darien had learned to hide his weakness behind a mask of perfect amiability. He became a man generally regarded with excessive goodwill, his faultless manners and speech inducing marriage fantasies in more than one lady's dreams. Alas, Darien was similarly benevolent to men and women alike, and no one could accuse him of being partial to any particular person. Being as rich as Croesus had not only favoured his social standing, but also disguised his interest in exquisite stones as a collector's fancy.

Darien had persisted, though his quest for the Silver Crystal had been long and tenuous and more often than naught resulted in black disappointment. He knew the end was nearer and felt in his very cells that the latest lead, a fairly new jewellery shop in Mayfair, would change his life. He did not know just how right he was. Darien decided that his first visit to the store should be made in the guise of his own personage, a young man just returning from a night of entertainment in the town, his evening attire irreproachably fashionable.

The closer he got to the store, the more difficult it became to maintain an even pace and an outward calm, so much so that he could not help a sigh of relief when the store front was in his sights. A young woman exited the establishment just as he reached it. Darien only got a glimpse of a severely buttoned blouse and mannish jacket, plain dark blue skirts that gave the appearance of a uniform, before his forehead was hit with a ball of paper. He could not help his look of bewilderment – she had actually carelessly thrown the projectile over her shoulder after all – and the words spilling from his mouth sounded more caustic than intended.

'That hurt! Are you planning on inflicting a lump on my head as well?' Darien blamed his juvenile response to the tension drawing every muscle in his body taut. He had never done something as imbecilic as addressing a female on the street and, even worse, mocking her hair, as unusual as it was. Intending to apologize, he picked up the offending paper from the ground and smoothed it between his palms. A quick glance revealed that it was a letter addressed to whom he assumed were the young woman's parents, criticizing her academic performance.

'It appears you need to apply yourself to your studies, Miss Dumpling Head!'

Her face paled and for a moment it looked as if she would respond to this reprimand with more grace than he deserved. Darien could see her drawing her dignity around her like a cloak and defiantly raising her chin in the air. It would have served him right to receive a snub in response to his uncivility. Then again, the sparkle in her eyes made his body thrum with a different kind of tension and he somehow found himself preparing to do battle.

'These are not lumps on my head, they are called dumpling buns and are the very height of fashion. An arse such as yourself should mind his own business!' This time she did turn her nose up and serenely walked away from him, as though she had not used a word unfit for a lady's speech. A flummoxed Darien stared at her retreating figure and for the first time in his life he could not think of anything – not one thing – to say. An admiring grin, the kind that would have made the woman of the insouciant speech knock her knees together, spread across his face. Darien felt a new sense of purpose coming over him, as though discovering his past and starting on his future were just within grasp.

_This is quite the jewellery store. Were I a gambler, I would bet I will find the Silver Crystal here. _With that thought, he pushed the entrance to the store with every one of his instincts on alert.

* * *

Author's note:

*Up until the early 20th century, the "nurse" position in the household was invariably held by a woman.

*Sir John Herschel coined the word "photography" from Greek in 1839, meaning "drawing with light".

*The study of cell biology dates back from the 17th century.


	5. A game played beautifully by children

As it turns out, yes, it is possible for an operating system to break down twice in six months. Luckily, this chapter had not yet been written, though it took a while to get everything in order again.

Anyway, thank you for reading and please enjoy ;)

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief"

* * *

Chapter 5 – A game played beautifully by children

Serena could not remember a time when she had been more incensed, having never experienced such an assortment of feelings – anger, elation, embarrassment, pride – within such a short exchange. He had been dressed in formal evening wear, the impeccable line of his coat and his polished shoes making her feel dowdier than usual. It was not uncommon to see such specimens at that time of the day, though she had to wonder at the clarity of his speech. The man's words had been appallingly sharp and Serena savoured the feat of holding her own. Dear Lord, she had called him an "arse"! Miss Haruna would be struck with horror and mother would… oh, mother…

She was once again struck by the helplessness of her situation and her mind shuddered in a swirl of thoughts. Serena had in turns fought, pleaded, sulked and begged her parent's permission to attend college and she couldn't remember a sweeter sound than that of them giving in. It had been as if a violent hail storm turned into gentle summer rain, soothing her very soul. Soon all would be lost because of her frustrating inability to employ her mind to even the most menial lessons.

If she were completely honest with herself, an exercise she indulged in often enough, Serena would admit that she could easily outrank Melvina or Molly or any other girl in that school. She just chose not to do so out of sheer frustration – why was she studying history and geography, when she wanted to dwell into trigonometry and Euclidean theory; why was she learning the basis of natural sciences, when she wanted to raise her eyes towards the sky and know all the stars that mankind had discovered, all the craters on the Moon. She kept her longings buried deep in a secret chest inside her heart and remained, as always, the young woman with barely passable manners and embarrassing mathematical skills.

Despondency was not a state she wanted to wallow in and as she made her way on the crowded streets, Serena tried to find a new intent within herself. She had long acknowledged that her battle would be an extended one, perhaps a lifetime struggle against prejudice and small-mindedness. She could not help wondering how the notorious Venus had managed to make catching criminals seem like a frightfully easy task. Just the image of a beautiful woman in a crimson dress, holding lethal daggers was enough to draw a giggle out of herself. That was always a sign of an improving mood and she knew just the thing to ensure it would continue in that manner.

_The Arcade _was not just a lovely toy store, it was a different world where adults and children alike could share the blissfulness of innocence. The wooden horses had so charmingly vivid eyes that many were tempted to give them treats, while the delicately painted yo-yo were famed for inviting all sorts of mischief. Serena loved the blend of bright and muted colours that pleased even the most discerning eye. Even more than that she loved meeting the gentle toy-maker that owned the shop.

'Miss Tsukino, such a pleasure to see you this day. Have you come to see the new additions?' His pleasure and pride showed in his voice and Serena thought once more that he looked quite angelic with his blond hair the colour of the pine wood he so artfully carved.

'You know that I can't resist your selections, Mr Foreman. What am I going to be admiring today?' Mr Foreman's – Andrew's – childlike enthusiasm was contagious and his delighted smile mirrored her own.

'Permit me to present you our latest addition, the indoor quoits! Allow me to demonstrate.'

As the young man proceeded to teach her how to throw the shiny circles, Serena became aware of how soothing Mr Foreman's presence was. She had finally stolen a moment of peace.

That moment must have lasted more than she imagined because she was brought back to the buzzing room by a familiar meowing cry. As she looked down at her feat, she was astonished to be staring into the eyes of an attentive feline.

'Isn't this unexpected, encountering the black cat from this morning. I wonder how it got in here,' Serena mused out loud.

'This cat has been wandering here for the past two or three days.' His mild tone made clear who was responsible for the animal's shiny fur.

'She is rather exquisite, is she not? I do not believe I've ever seen a cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.' The cat met Serena's regard with a steady one of its own, as if she understood that the eyes were doors to the soul and possessed just the right keys to open hers. The effect was unnerving beyond belief.

'I believe I really must return home now,' Serena managed to say.'I thank you for the delightful instruction.'

Mr Foreman barely had time to respond and send his regards to her family before Serena opened the door and for the second time the same day almost went running from a shop.

* * *

Author's note:

*Galileo turned his telescope towards the Moon for the first time on November 30, 1609.

*The first official rules for the game of quoits were printed in April 1881; miniature versions of indoor quoits were played towards the end of the 19th century.

*Northern European women became mostly literate by the end of the 19th century.


End file.
